Glee Will Rock You!
by glyth Foxx
Summary: Will Shuester plans a concert based on the WWRY Musical, set up in order to gain the glee club some popularity and to whip New Directions into shape.


**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Glee Will Rock You<br>**Part 1

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's my idea for a triple episode. Please, if there are any mistakes or imperfections, inform me on how I can improve._

Key

Narrative

**Singing**

__I_t would be wise to use YouTube to listen to the songs understand the song narratives, there will be links to the songs before they're sung if you wish to listen to them _____(_____copy and paste into url on a new tab or window and type in** youtube**_ _at the start of the address_) e.g.:__

_Song Name- _.com/watch?v=r4Nd0mw0rd5andNumB3r5__

* * *

><p>Glee club on that Monday was was filled with the usual chatter, before Mr. Shue would enter and interrupt the noise. He had a plan to up their confidence. They may have won regionals but they were still greeted with the usual slushies from the sports students and nobody at McKinley High cared about their achievement.<p>

"OK guys, may I have your attention please?" Will commanded after having written on the blackboard; the club members obeyed respectfully. "These next two weeks, we will be performing a concert for our school in order to enthuse more people about Glee and to improve our singing skills; yes Puck," indicating to Puck.

"What's WWRY stand for?" Puck replied.

"I was getting that," Will answered as-a-matter-of-factly, "We will hold a concert for the musical, We Will Rock You!" Will was expecting an applause or at least a few cheers. Instead he was met by chatters of conversations and confused looks, aside from Rachel, who had raised her hand.

Rachel began, "Mr. Shue! While Queen songs are some of the greatest hits of all time, I don't think that it's a good idea to put on a musical with such a cheesy storyline and the time that it would take to put on a musical would be at least two or three months and-"

"Thank you Rachel," Will interjected, "while you make a good point, I must point out that we're only doing concert and so there will be no need for casting or auditions and while the story is far-fetched, it is a good show. I do expect you to wear either whacky rock outfits or futuristic ones, which ever suits your fancy." He could Kurt's eyes light up with excitement. "Is there anyone who would care to sing one of the songs from We Will Rock You, if they know any?"

Puck held up his hand, "Mr Shue, what songs are there, Queen wrote many songs, enough for three musicals, let alone one!" Puck had been excited about the assignement ever since Rachel confirmed that WWRY was a Queen musical, he couldn't hold back his excitement. "What song is there that was included for this musical, Mr. Shue?"

Will raised his eye brows and scratched his head whilst replying, "Well, I guess that for starters there's Innuendo, Radi-"

"Count me in," Puck enthused loudly, making his way to the front.

Finn spoke out,"Actually, I want to sing it too, I really like this song, it is really awesome guys, trust me." Puck, alarmed looked in Finn's direction.

Sam suddenly rose from his seat, "Don't count me out! This is one of my favourite Queen songs," he explained, "Plus, I need to exercise my voice anyway."

"Wait a minute," Puck objected, facing Sam, trying to stop him from approaching the front of the classroom, "I'm the one that's gunna sing here, not yo-"

"That would be great, guys," Will interrupted, " I think that it would be great if you three sang this song." All three boys looked at each other.

"Um... Mr. Shue, I think we need time to discuss how to perform this song." Finn said in a slightly worried tone, to which Will nodded. After a huddle, with all three boys and Brad the pianist, the three singers put themselves into a 'V' formation with Finn on drums on the left and Puck in the middle, who was holding his electric guitar and signaled to Brad to start the song off. In the middle of the introduction, Puck played some sort of an Arabian style rift:

* * *

><p><em> Innuendo- .comwatch?v=J-n-U2ubelE_

* * *

><p>Sam:<p>

**ohh**

Finn:

**Hey!**

Puck:

**While the sun hangs in the sky and the desert has sand**  
><strong>While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land<strong>

Finn:

**While there's a wind and the stars and the rainbow**  
><strong>Till the mountains crumble into the plain, Oh<strong>

Puck & Finn Harmony:

**(Yeah!)**

Sam:

**Yeah, we'll keep on tryin'**

Puck & Finn Harmony:

**(Yeah!)**

Sam:

**Tread that fine line, Oh**

Puck & Finn Harmony:

**(Oh!)**

Sam:

**Oh, we'll keep on tryin yeah**- sings towards Mercedes, who looks into his eyes before blushing and looking away from him swiftly

Finn:

**Till the end of time**

Sam:

**Till the end of time**

Puck:

**Till the end of time**

Finn & Sam Harmony: **(Till the end!)**

"Bravo guys, what incredible coordination, between the three of you you should be proud," Will rejoiced as everyone applauded. Puck grinned as he returned to his seat, Finn sat next to his wife, Rachel, only to receive the lecture on how he should have sung the the whole song, and Sam did his best to look into Mercedes' eyes as he walked back to his seat; she was still trying to avoid Sam after so long, this lack of confidence was ridiculous: Mercedes didn't love Shane, so surely she couldn't do what she did to him to Sam, and Sam knew she was in love with him, not Shane. Mercedes' guilt was sure to drive Sam wild.

"Mr. Shue, Blaine I have discussed a song that we would like to do together," Kurt reported, "and, as good as that song was, it was really short; not even a quarter of the period has passed, so-"

"Sure," Will assured him, "as long as the song isn't too long, there's something that I wanted to show you guys." And with that, Blaine made his way to the middle of the front of the classroom and Kurt towards the piano pointing Brad the right number to look at in Brad's WWRY music-sheet book.

* * *

><p><em>Killer Queen- .comwatch?v=ZXQZo6Xs3F8_

* * *

><p>Blaine:- Clicks his fingers to the piano<br>**He keeps his Moet et Chandon**  
><strong>In his pretty cabinet<strong>  
><strong>'let them eat cake' he says<strong>  
><strong>Buying on the internet- <strong>Stops clicking his fingers  
><strong>A built-in remedy<strong>  
><strong>For Kruschev and Kennedy<strong>  
><strong>At anytime an invitation-<strong> joins the audience, sings to Santana  
><strong>You can't decline- <strong>Santana makes a sarcastic grin

**Caviar and cigarettes-** makes his way towards Puck, puts hand on Pucks chair, sing to him, Puck grimaces  
><strong>Well versed in etiquette<strong>- makes his quickly up a row, crouches down and then places his head between Rachel and Finn, his hands on their respective outer shoulders  
><strong>Extraordinarily nice<strong>- gets up and goes to the middle of the audience

**He's a Killer Queen**

**Gunpowder, gelatine- **starts to click his fingers, walking down the rows in a slow skat  
><strong>Dynamite with a laserbeam <strong>  
><strong>Guaranteed to blow your mind<strong>  
><strong>Anytime-<strong> turns around to face the back of the classroom  
><strong>Ooh, recommended at the price- <strong>skat walks down the steps backwards  
><strong>Insatiable an appetite-<strong> reaches the first row of the audience  
><strong>Wanna try?-<strong>turns around

Kurt:- Walks in middle with a female model's swagger  
><strong>To avoid complications<strong>  
><strong>I never keep the same address<strong>  
><strong>In conversation<strong>  
><strong>I email like a baroness<strong>  
><strong>Met a man from China<strong>  
><strong>Went down to Geisha Minah<br>But then again incidentally**  
><strong>If you're that way inclined<strong>

**Perfume came naturally from Paris**  
><strong>For cars I couldn't care less<strong>  
><strong>Fastidious and precise<strong>  
><strong>I'm a Killer Queen<strong>

Blaine:  
><strong>He's a Killer Queen<strong>

**Gunpowder, gelatine**  
><strong>Dynamite with a laser beam<strong>  
><strong>Guaranteed to blow your mind<strong>  
><strong>Anytime<strong>

Kurt:  
><strong>Drop of a hat I'm as willing as<strong>  
><strong>Playful as a pussy cat<strong>  
><strong>Then momentarily out of action<strong>  
><strong>Temporarily out of gas<strong>  
><strong>To absolutely drive you wild, wild..<strong>  
><strong>I'm all out to get you...<strong>

"Thank you Kurt, Blaine, very well done, you guys really have a knack for working out routines quickly," Will complimented, "actually, I have one question for you both." Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, curious as to what Mr. Shue needed to know, "where is David?"

Kurt could only shake his head, "I don't know Mr. Shue," Kurt then realized that Karofsky had been absent from the Glee club today, "the last time I saw him, he was walking to his Football class."

Blaine pulled Kurt aside as Will registered the information given to him, "and how would you know that!" Blaine whispered suspiciously to Kurt.

"Because, he's my friend and we hang out sometimes," Kurt replied simply yet curiously, "anyway, is that really a problem." To Blaine it was a problem; Karofsky posed a threat to his and Kurt's relationship. He would approve of Karofsky if he would stop flirting with Kurt, who doesn't even realize that Karofsky is flirting with him. Not only does Kurt not notice the flirting but he definitely has to have been denying it, that Karofsky's audition was aimed at Kurt; it was a ballad that obviously implied their relationship- yet Blaine had to admire that Karofsky could sing a Sondheim song.

"Kurt, he was your bully, have you forgotten the time that he threatened to kill you!" Blaine whispered.

Kurt yelled, "Oh just yell if you want to, what you don't want any one else know how jealous you are, how childish you are to think that I can't just be friends with another gay gu-!"

"Alright, enough the both of you!" Will uninterrupted the argument, "We have guests! Please back to your seats, now the both of you!"

Will could hear the Kurt whisper under his breath, "Plus, he's not my type."

After the pair sat down, Will was ready to announce his semi-spoiled surprise, "New Directions, I would like to welcome, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Warblers in their red trimmed, blue blazers entered the class room as they used their vocals their instrumentals.

* * *

><p><em>Radio Ga Ga- <em>.comwatch?v=urdwNFwSIC0&__

* * *

><p>Warblers (Instrumental):<p>

**Ta-Ta **(Drum immitation)

**Ta-Ta-Lum Ta**

**Ta-Ta**

**Ta-Ta-Lum Ta**

**Ta-Ta**

**Ta-Ta-Lum Ta-Tihst-Ta **(Tihst-Ta = cymbols immitation)

**Baaa/Ba-Bu-Ba-Bu-Ba** (Guitar/Bass immitation)

**Daaaa/ Du-Daa**

**Baaa/Du-Du**

**Daa/ Ba Du Da, Ba Du Buh**

Sebastian:- Emerges from the Warbler's roman formation ending up in front of them

**We sit alone and watch your light-** Blaine looks uneasy  
><strong>Our only friend, through teenage nights- <strong>looks at both Blaine and Kurt, smiling at them  
><strong>And everything we want to get<strong>  
><strong>We download from the internet <strong>

**No need to think, no need to feel-**  
><strong>When only cyberspace is real<strong>  
><strong>It makes us laugh<strong>  
><strong>It makes us cry<strong>  
><strong>It makes us feel like we can fly<strong>

Warblers: **(Globalsoft)**

Sebastian:  
><strong>A blueprint for our life online<strong>  
><strong>Touch any key, the world is mine<strong>  
><strong>We're lost in space<strong>  
><strong>But we don't care<strong>  
><strong>Without your light our world's not there<strong>

**Complete control, you are the power **  
><strong>Our lives are programmed by the hour<strong>  
><strong>Globalsoft<strong>

Warblers: **(Globalsoft)**

Sebastian:  
><strong>All we hear is radio Ga Ga- <strong>warblers clap after the line is sung  
><strong>Video Goo Goo- <strong>ditto  
><strong>Internet Ga Ga-<strong> ditto  
><strong>All we hear is cyberspace Ga Ga- <strong>ditto  
><strong>Marketing Blah Blah- <strong>ditto

Sebastian Warblers:  
><strong>Always something new<strong>  
><strong>Globalsoft, all your world loves you-<strong> Sebastian looks at Blaine awkwardly, Kurt notices Blaine acting strangely, glancing back and forth

Kurt glared at Sebastian as if to have said 'You haven't!'

...

After Glee club had finished, Artie had to chase a sullen Quinn, who was still upset about being wheelchair bound. Her car accident had caused injuries that were severe enough to make her wheelchair bound. All she knew was that she couldn't finish her senior year the way she hoped.

"Quinn! Wait, Quinn, hang on a minute!" Artie yelled to Quinn, who used every ounce of strength in her arms to wheel her self away from help, she had convinced herself that she didn't need it, "Please, Quinn." Quinn finally stopped and wheeled herself around to face her pursuer.

"Look Artie, I'm fine," Quinn braved, her smile obviously fake, her seemingly positive eyes were watery, giving her sorrow away.

Artie replied with narrowed eyes, "No you are not alright! I can tell Quinn! I have been there! I understand how it-"

"No, you don't understand, despite your disability, you've been able to do what you enjoy, Glee, directing, I can never be a cheerleader again," Quinn replied in a calm yet upset tone, shaking her head slightly at her own words, "I finally, found myself, I was heading to where I wanted to be. I was finally in control of my life and then to have all of that taken away from me..." Quinn looked upwards to her left, her mouth widening in her upset. Wiping a tear from her face, she faced Artie who was looking at he attentively, "Every hope of happiness I ever had has been taken away."

A few metres away, a teary-eyed Rachel had heard every word that Quinn uttered, hiding behind her locker door, before closing and locking it and walking away.

"Look, Quinn, I am not going to lie to you, it's not going to be easy. No matter how used to being dependent a wheelchair you get, there will always be that wish to to do what you wish, to have more freedom." Artie reached to place his hand on Quinn's forearm, doing his best to smile and reassure her "You mustn't let this ruin your happiness, overlook it, it will take time, but overlook it and reach for a new goal."

Quinn replied weakly, "how did you get over it?"

To be honest, I haven't, but I know that I can't let it be the only, visible aspect about me, it is not what makes me who I am but what I have learned from it, to make myself me, not the wheelchair, or else, by letting myself give in to my disability, I am not myself, even though at times I..."

* * *

><p><em>I Want To Break Free- .comwatch?v=tu4hcHrotZs_

* * *

><p>Artie:- wheels himself away from Quinn<p>

**I want to break free  
>I want to break free<br>I want to break free from your lies-** indicates to his wheelchair**  
>You're so self satisfied I don't need you<br>I've got to break free  
>God knows God knows I want to break free<strong>

**I've fallen in love for the first time  
>In love with a world that's real<br>I've fallen in love yeah  
>God knows God knows I've fallen in love<strong>

Quinn:

**It's strange but it's true, hey!-** appears beside Artie**  
>I know I'm different, there's so much I have to do<br>But I have to be sure  
>When I can walk out that door<br>Oh how I want to be free baby  
>Oh how I have to be free<br>Oh how I want to break free**

Artie:

**This existence is wrong  
>I can't get used to living without living without<br>Living without hope  
>It's all a lie<br>I don't want to live alone  
>God knows got to make it on my own<br>So people can't you see**

Artie:

**God knows I've got to**

Quinn:

**God knows I need to**

Both:

**God knows I want to break free**

Quinn and Artie then look at each other, smiling. "Plus, you still have Yale to look forward to," Artie reminded her.

...

Meanwhile, Dave Karosfky was checking his mobile phone. He had one text message; 'where r u Dave? M. Shue will kick u out of glee if u keep skipping it: asinment this week WWRY concert- watch on utube, Kurt :('. Dave was about to head for the gym when he spotted his ex-beard girlfriend, Santana, with a blonde cheerleader.

"I made these earrings for you sweetie," Brittany said innocently to Santana, while confusing her by handing her earrings with radishes attached to them.

Although confused, Santana was just grateful, having been used to her girlfriend's strange but sweet gifts, "Thank you, Britt, as always, I am so happy to have a girlfriend like you." The pair looked at each other full of love while Dave pretended to be texting while he spied on the two, curious and envious of their love. There they were, a same sex couple who have found each other; Santana had her Kurt.

"I read somewhere that wearing these protect you from mistletoe monsters," Brittany explained, still confusing but Santana didn't mind.

"Hey," Santana began, "I was thinking about a song that we could sing together for the concert. I was thinking maybe a slow love song."

"Good, 'cause I was looking up Queen Elizabeth songs on the internet but it doesn't seem that there are any except 'God Save Our Gracious Queen'," Brittany explained. Santana just smiled at Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>Play The Game- .comwatch?v=Ff6zBzLQ714_

* * *

><p>Santana:<p>

**Open up your mind and let me step inside- **slowly dances with Brittany  
><strong>Rest your weary head and let your heart decide- <strong>her face synchronously closes in on Brittany's  
><strong>It's so easy when you know the rules- <strong>Slow dances with Brittany  
><strong>It's so easy all you have to do is fall in love<strong>  
><strong>Play the game- <strong>Brittany recognizes song  
><strong>Everybody play the game of love<strong>

Brittany:

**My game of love has just begun**  
><strong>Love runs from my head down to your toes- <strong>twirls Santana holding her from behind  
><strong>My love is pumping through your veins- <strong>moves with Santana, on the spot, left to right  
><strong>Driving you insane-<strong> Dave watches at both of them  
><strong>Come, come, play the game<strong>  
><strong>Play the game, play the game, play the game<strong>

Both:- During the instrumental break, they dance vigorously

**Give me your life - don't play hard to get- **Dave alternates from glancing from his phone to the girls as the they slow dance  
><strong>It's a free free world<strong>  
><strong>All you have to do is fall in love<strong>  
><strong>Play the game<strong>  
><strong>Everybody play the game of love <strong>  
><strong>Of love,<strong>

Brittany:

**of love,**

Santana:

**of love,**

Both:

**of love- **They smooch

As Santana and Brittany kiss, Dave, having followed the couple throughout their song, finally made his way to the gym. Later, after having weight-lifted for a few hours, Dave was now at home in his room. The first thing he did was check his e-mails on his laptop. Kurt had sent him a file with 24 mp3 files. Dave really liked the song that Kurt mentioned that he was going to sing with his boyfriend Blaine. It was the only song that Dave would listen to for the next two days.

...

Glee club on Wednesday was never going to be forgotten by by Dave. This time he had manged to be there. "Thank you Kurt for sending me those files," he said gratefully to Kurt on their way in.

Kurt smiled, "it's cool, Dave, it actually good to see that you've for once; where have you been anyway?"

Dave shook his head, "it's complicated..." Kurt glanced at Blaine once and knew that he shouldn't _push it_.

"I should go," Kurt sighed and made his way to the front row of the audience to sit next to his boyfriend while Dave made his way to the back row.

"Ok guys, lets get started, has anyone practised any more songs that they would like to perform for the concert?" Will Shuester asked a he entered the Glee club classroom that day, settling him at his desk. Kurt raised his hand, "Kurt?"

"May I Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked, Will gesturing to the front of the class, "Thank you, Mr. Shue," Blaine made his way to the front, "Blaine and I have dec-"

"No, no no no, Blaine, you have had so much practice this year, I'm afraid it wouldn't be fair to those who need it," Will protested, before turning to Kurt, "Kurt however hasn't... the point of this concert is to improve our singing; that means those who haven't been doing much sing this year."

Blaine had to protest "But Mr. Shue, Kurt and I-"

"Blaine, you are one of the two people who need to practice the least," Will replied before turning to Kurt, "Kurt is there someone else who could sing with you?"

"Actually, there is one person who may know the song by now," Kurt admitted, avoiding Blaine's prying, suspiscious eyes, looking straight at Dave, who nodded "if he is willing." With that Dave made his way down to the front of the class while Blaine returned to his seat, eyeing Dave suspiciously.

Dave new the lyrics very well, he actually practiced the song for personal reasons.

"Alright lets get started!" Will exlaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Under Pressure- .comwatch?v=Ln3njXKkhe0_

* * *

><p>Dave &amp; Kurt:<br>**Pressure! Pushing down on me-** both positioned diagonally as they sing towards each other and the audience  
><strong>Pressing down on you, no man ask for- <strong>Blaine death stares at Dave  
><strong>Under pressure<strong>

Dave:  
><strong>That brings a building down<strong>  
><strong>Splits a family in two<strong>

Kurt:  
><strong>Puts people on streets <strong>  
><strong>Bun ba ba be<strong>  
><strong>Bun ba ba be<strong>

Dave:  
><strong>De day oh- <strong>faces Kurt  
><strong>De day oh<strong>

Kurt:  
><strong>That's okay- <strong>faces Dave

Dave:  
><strong>It's the terror of knowing what this world is about<strong>

Kurt:  
><strong>Watching some good friends screaming<strong>

Both:  
><strong>Let me out!<strong>

Dave:  
><strong>Pray tomorrow gets me higher<strong>

Both:  
><strong>Pressure on people, people on streets<strong>

Dave:  
><strong>MM yeh yeh uh huh- <strong>faces the audience  
><strong>Ya da da da dal<strong>

Kurt:  
><strong>Okay- <strong>Faces Dave still

Dave:  
><strong>Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor<strong>  
><strong>These are the days it never rains but it pours<strong>  
><strong>Ya da da da oh<strong>  
><strong>Ya da bah da da oh<strong>  
><strong>Eh-woh oh<strong>  
><strong>Ya doh, oo oo <strong>

**People on streets - ya da dee da de**  
><strong>Oh, people on streets - ya da dee da dee da dee da <strong>

**It's the terror of knowing- **faces Kurt  
><strong>What this world is about<strong>  
><strong>Watching some good friends screaming<strong>

Both:  
><strong>Let me out!- <strong>they face the audience

Dave:  
><strong>Pray tomorrow gets me higher and high(er)- <strong>raises arms to the last lyric of this line, facing forwards, Kurt faces Dave

Kurt:  
><strong>Pressure on people, people on streets- <strong>Dave drops his arms and faces Kurt

Both:  
><strong>Turned away from it all like a blind man- <strong>they turn away from each other, blushing, Blaine is not too happy  
><strong>Sat on a fence but it don't work- both looking downward<strong>

Dave:  
><strong>Keep coming up with love but it's all slashed and torn- <strong>both turn to look at each other, Dave is obviously infatuated but Kurt more curious

Kurt:  
><strong>Why - why - why?<strong>  
><strong>Love love love love<strong>

Dave:  
><strong>Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking- <strong>faces the front of the audience briefly, pointing his finger forward

Kurt:  
><strong>Can't we give ourselves one more chance- <strong>walks to the left side of the classroom, shrugging his shoulders and raising his arms, elbows still at his sides

Dave:  
><strong>Why can't we give love that one more chance- <strong>walks to right side of the classroom backwards, looking at Kurt, as if to be asking him

Kurt:  
><strong>Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love<strong>  
><strong>Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love- <strong>turns to look at Dave

Dave:  
><strong>'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word- <strong>looking at Kurt, with infatuation

Both:  
><strong>And love dares you to care for- <strong>they begin to walk towards each other slowly, keeping eye contact  
><strong>The people on the edge of the night <strong>  
><strong>And loves dares you to change our way- <strong>Blaine begins to breathe heavily out of frustration as Dave and Kurt make their way towards each other  
><strong>Of caring about ourselves<strong>  
><strong>This is our last chance<strong>  
><strong>This is our last dance- <strong>they stop nearly a foot away from each other, still keeping eye contact

Dave:  
><strong>This is ourselves- <strong>has an almost sullen expression longing on his face, all the while looking

Kurt:  
><strong>Under pressure- <strong>slight expression of concern of Dave strange behavior (his infatuation= Dave being lost in Kurt's eyes)

Both:  
><strong>Under pressure- <strong>Kurt is almost lost in Dave's eyes  
><strong>...pressure- <strong>Kurt blushes and looks away

Every member of New Directions applauded as Dave and Kurt made their way back to their seats, except Blaine who, not too pleased with Kurt, was clapping slowly.

"Well done the both of you," Will applauded, "it's good to hear you sing, Dave, you should be braver and sing more for us." It felt good to be complimented for once, Dave thought, smiling at Will's kind comment.

"Mr. Shue, while, it is good that we have a challenge now, we need to plan for Nationals," Rachel suddenly stated, before anyone else could speak.

"And, what is it that you suggest, Rachel?" Will asked, raising an eye brow.

"Well," Rachel continued, walking to the front of the class and addressing the rest of the Glee club, "I think that it would be great for Nationals that I sing the eulogy which Queen's Brian May wrote following the desth of Freddie Murcury as my solo, if you don't mind Mr. Shue." Rachel glanced at Will as if to say 'please can I sing it, please!'

Will complied, " Sure, go ahead."

"Thank You Mr. Shue" Rachel replied.

* * *

><p><em>No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)- .comwatch?v=Std_v5Xc-OQ_

* * *

><p>Rachel:<br>**A hand above the water**  
><strong>An angel reaching for the sky<strong>  
><strong>Is it raining in Heaven<strong>  
><strong>Do you want us to cry-<strong>Quinn catches Rachel's eye

**And everywhere the broken-hearted**  
><strong>On every lonely avenue<strong>  
><strong>No one could reach them<strong>  
><strong>No one but you<strong>

**One by one- **Imagines herself elegantly dressed in an auditorium (fantasy scene)  
><strong>Only the good die young<strong>  
><strong>They're only flying to close to the sun<strong>  
><strong>Life goes on<strong>  
><strong>Without you<strong>

**Another tricky situation**  
><strong>I get to drowning in the blues<strong>  
><strong>And I find myself thinking<strong>  
><strong>What would you do?<strong>

**Yes, it was such an operation**  
><strong>Forever paying every due<strong>  
><strong>Hell, you made a sensation (<strong>New Directions Harmony:** sensation!)**  
><strong>You found a way through (<strong>New Directions Harmony: **found a way through)**

Rachel & New Directions:  
><strong>And one by one<strong>  
><strong>Only the good die young<strong>  
><strong>They're only flying too close to the sun<strong>

Rachel:  
><strong>We'll remember, forever<strong>

**And now the party must be over**  
><strong>I guess we'll never understand<strong>  
><strong>The sense of your leaving<strong>  
><strong>Was it the way it was planned?<strong>

**And so we grace another table**  
><strong>And raise our glasses one more time<strong>  
><strong>There's a face at the window<strong>  
><strong>And I ain't never, never saying goodbye <strong>

Rachel & New Directions:  
><strong>One by one<strong>  
><strong>Only the good die young<strong>  
><strong>They're only flying too close to the sun<strong>

Rachel:  
><strong>Crying for nothing- <strong>back to reality, looking around the classroom  
><strong>Crying for no one<strong>  
><strong>No one but you<strong>

Rachel stare tearfully at Quinn before storming out of the class, overwhelmed with guilt. Artie and Quinn being next to each other, looked at each other, and then watched as Finn ran out of the class room after Rachel

* * *

><p><span>Songs- Glee Character  WWRY Character

Innuendo- Puck, Finn & Sam / Freddie Murcury

Killer Queen- Blaine & Kurt / Killer Queen & Yes Things

Radio Ga Ga- Sebastian & The Warblers / GaGa Kids and Teachers

I Want to Break Free- Artie & Quinn / Galileo

Play the Game- Santana & Brittany / Killer Queen & Yes Things

Under Pressure- Dave & Kurt / Galileo & Saramouche

No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)- Rachel (& Imaginary New Directions) / Meatloaf (aka Meat, Miss Loaf) & Bohemians


End file.
